


With Love

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [49]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adorable Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty), Doofus Rick Being Sweet, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gift Giving, Kissing, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: DWC prompt: With love from me to you





	With Love

“Rick, do you have a moment?”

Setting down the blowtorch, he removed his welders mask. “Of - of course.”

“I know you're busy, so I won't take up much of your time.”

With raised brow, he looked down at the wrapped item in your hands. “Is that f-f-f-for me?”

“Yes. ” you nodded, feeling the bloom of anxiety in your chest. “I saw it the other day, and well…here.”

Wiping his hands on a clean cloth, he took it from your shaky hands. “Thank you. May I-I-I open it?”

“Yes, if….if you want to.”

“I-I want to.”

With care he peeled back the tape which held the package together, and his calm face erupted into a toothy smile. “Aww, its - it's a-adorable. Look at her paws, a-and her button eyes.”

“Do you like?” 

Placing a soft kiss on your forehead, warmth colored his voice. “No, I-I-I love it. I'm going t-to name her Topsy. Oh, I'm going t-t-to have to place another tea cup at our - our tea parties now.”

“Do you want the the rest of the gift?”

Scratching the back of his neck, he replied softly. “There's m-m-more? Gosh, that's s-s-so sweet of you. I-I-I don't know what t-to say.”

“Then, I guess you'll just have to listen.”

Smiling up at him, you took his face in both of your hands, “There was supposed to be a note, but I thought it would be better to tell you in person. Rick, I know this isn't much, considering everything you do for me, but I hope this small token of my affection will reach you. I found this elephant plush in that one thrift store that you like, the one that has all those interesting knick knacks, and I thought of you because he's the same color as your hair. I took him home with me, and after a little tlc, he was ready for his forever home.” and pulling him in for a sweet kiss, you continued. “I know that you'll take care of her. And hopefully, you two will be the best of friends, and that you'll think of me always. With love, from me to you.”


End file.
